Leader
by Academy6
Summary: Fem!Kaldur oneshots! Hurray! A lot better than it sounds. And with the occasional fem!Kaldur x Superboy ;)
1. Chapter 1

**Please read!**

**This story is kinda like an au. The timeline is a lot different. But Conner and M'gann broke up earlier than the original plot. The story will get better. And I should update as the days go on. But just incase I don't, this can be seen as a oneshot.**

Leader Aqua girl sat on her bed and looked out of to the view below her window. A beautiful picture of the waves from the sea and the birds that swan around it. The moon covered the ocean with a bright light that gave her a perfect view of all the creatures that swam below. It was absolutely stunning. She's seen the ocean world many times before. But usually it was below the ocean, not from over top. Though looking down at the marvelous kingdom from above the crystal waves was amazing she couldn't seem to keep herself focused with the growing thought of Superboy coming to her room. She had hopes of him coming a d them having a short conversation about the events of there latest mission.

But she knew, sadly, that that wouldn't be the case.

Today's battle had been a complicated and very aggravating event after she witnessed Superboy's total lack of concern for his teammates. It had been a small fight with a bank robber who had gotten his claws on one of Mister Freezes' ice guns. It was simple. Took no real or actual effort. But when the frosty bank robber shot at Miss Martian, things suddenly went down hill. Superboy was supposed to be protecting a group of civilians that had been huddled in to a corner by a wall of ice. Everyone else's job was to pursue the thieves and save the day. But with Andy's terrible luck, that didn't happen.

When that robber guy shot at M'gann, Superboy ran in front of her and blocked the ice with a piece of bullet proof glass. Much to everyone surprise, it actually ricocheted off of the glass and hit Aquagirl in the arm, pinning her to the wall. The ice had her hand pinned and before she could remove it, one of the robbers co-workers had her other arm pinned above her head. If she was M'gann, Conner would have helped her and beaten the guy to a pulp. But nope she was just Andy, the team leader. No real actual nessasary for the team. And it wasn't like Aquagirl needed his help. She had been able to get free and stab the guy with her legs. But still. It kinda would've been nice to know someone had her back.

Suddenly she heard a knock at the door and she braced herself for the worse. She knew Conner wasn't a bad guy. But being around him put butterflies in her stomach. She's never been sure what that meant but never really thought to hard on it. Andy walked over to the door, running her fingers through the dark black hair to make it seem as straight as possible as she went. Her hand went to the door knob and she turned it and opened the door. Her eyes went up to scan the taller boy's face. She was partially relieved to see he was seething with rage, bug he still didn't look to happy. She attempted a small smile before stepping aside and allowing him access to her room.

"Good evening, Superboy. I hope you are doing well." She tried to sound as casual as possible. But it just made her sound even stranger. Superboy nodded. She could tell he was holding back how he really felt. She could leave now, the door was open and there was a clear opening for her to leave. But she stood her ground.

"I have called you here tonight to speak of the events of today's battle." Andy just wanted to die know. She stared at the boy that was sitting on a chair next to her planning table. He wasn't making eye contact with her. And oh how she wanted to see those deep blue eyes right now.

"What's wrong?" Superboy questioned. His face came up and she was looking into those sea blue eyes. She frowned and turned away.

"You showed a lack of effort today when the team needed you. The job you were assigned was to protect the civilians that where trapped in the ice. Yet you seemed to only be concerned for the well being of M'gann." Boom. There it was. When she looked back she saw the anger cover Superboy's face.

"So? What's the problem?" He growled. Now Andy felt uncomfortable. This wasn't going to end well.

"You didn't listen to your mission's main priority. This could have resulted with the lose of innocents-"

"But it didn't-"

"But it could have." Superboy had some how stood without her knowledge and he was really close to her now. So close, in fact, that she could feel his warm breath against her face in the cold room. She took a step back.

"The loss of anyone is a death I am not willing to be the fault of. Your lack of concern can get you kicked off this team." She sneered with the same intensity his voice had. She was glaring now.

"I cannot allow this to go unspoken of."

"But how is saving a team mate showing a lack of concern? I saved her! She could have been seriously hurt!"

"We both know Miss Martian can take care of herself with out you. If your little relationship is going to interfere with your job on this team, than you can leave now. But I will not see anymore of this recklessness from you again. Do I make myself clear?"

She could tell she struck a nerve. That "little relationship" had come to a abrupt halt after an argument between the two. Apparently, Conner still had a thing for her. Oh the joys of being the leader. Andy knew every little secret that isn't really any of her business. But technically, it's all for the team's better judgement. She expected him to flip out on her again. But Conner stood at her with his ocean blue eyes and eventually sighed.

"Whatever." He stated before moving past her to leave. She heard her door close and felt herself let go of a long breath she hadn't known she'd been holding. That went by quicker that she had expected. She was glad she spoke with him. No matter how angry he was now. But at least he got the picture, right?

**Yeah that was a little rushed. But I wanted to start on the first part of this series. I do ship Aqualad and Superboy. But when I write about them, It's adorable when Aqualad's a girl. I dont see to many of this ship out there so I wrote some. And I hope you liked :) review if you can. I'd really appreciate it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Heyy people! I know I said that I was done with this story, I changed my mind after a certain flame I got in the comments. This one is short, and kinda dumb. But it's the first of many. If you don't like female Aquagirl than don't read the story stupid. But otherwise, ENJOY and review. **

Getting Acquainted Andy stood in wait as Aquaman talked to Flash about their new proteges, and the team they where going to be starting. Technically, she was supposed to be getting acquainted with Flash's sidekick, Kid Flash, but he was currently no where to be found. She didn't want to seem to distressed (she was trying to make a good impression) but he was kinda hoping to be able to talk with someone her age from the surface world.

She kept her hand clasped in front of her silently hoping somebody would give her company. Her dark eyes traveled around the room. The architecture of the surface world was...fascinating. She wasn't really sure what to think of it. Suddenly, something blurred past her. She looked around and saw a boy standing with some type of pastry in his hand. A smile was on his lips and Andy had to smile very quickly to keep a look of disgust from covering her face.

"Hello, you must be Kid Flash." She greeted. Said boy shoved the rest of the food in his mouth before saying.

"The one and only. You must be the beautiful Aquagirl? Your even prettier in person." He laughed and Andy frowned.

"I am not "pretty" but thank you for the compliment. It is a pleasure to meet you." Kid Flash smiled sheepishly.

"Yeah, sorry if I offended you. I just think your really awesome. The way your beat the crap out of that bank robber was so amazing. Hey and maybe we'll get to work together soon!" He exclaimed.

This made Aquagirl smile. Maybe being on this team wouldn't be so bad after all.

**So yeah! That's it. Dont be mad, if you didn't like it them tell me WHY! Otherwise please review. I don't mind flamers as long as they make sense. So I'll update soon just to piss that guest person of lol. Peace!**


End file.
